


Wham! Bam! Thank you Ma'am!

by DeathByStorm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Humour, Lance watch where you're going lol, M/M, Modern AU, Veteran! Shiro, meet cute, or is it a meet ugly?, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: In which Lance accidentally runs over Shiro on his quest for free tacos.





	Wham! Bam! Thank you Ma'am!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, beta'd by the wonderful Eilera with a special thank you to her for helping me flesh out this idea.
> 
> Come yell about Voltron with me on my new [Tumblr](https://www.deathbystorm.tumblr.com)

Wham! Bam! Thank you, Ma'am!

 

Lance scanned the parking lot looking for an open space. It was a crowded icy Tuesday and since this was basically a strip mall that was usually practically abandoned, Lance took exception to that. He'd come here specifically so he didn't have to wait too long in line.

 

“Why is it so busy, Hunk?” He complained to his best friend.

 

“Free tacos, man,” Hunk said sagely from the passenger's seat beside him. “We're not the only ones that this is a priority for.”

 

“So terrible,” Lance sighed. Maybe he'd get lucky and find a cute girl to flirt with. He could imagine it now. The tacos would be in the center of the table. They would both reach for the same taco and she'd giggle when their hands touched.

 

“Keep your eyes on the road, Lance.”

 

“Hunk, I haven't even taken them off the road. It's your anxiety talking again,” Lance said as he us noted one hand to fiddle with the radio. “Ah! There's a free spot looking to be filled. Tell me parking stall, do you believe in love at first or should I drive by again?”

 

“Still, it would just make me feel better-” Hunk said.

 

Lance looked at him as he pulled into the stall. “Hunk, for the love of god, stop backseat driving!”

 

“Lance, watch out!”

 

Wham!

 

Lance slammed his foot on the breaks. “Please tell me that I didn't hit someone,” he muttered. The guilt of injuring another human being aside, Hunk would never let him live it down.

 

“Oh god, you hit someone,” Hunk said. “You actually hit someone! I mean, I knew this day would come, but still -”

 

“Hey!”

 

“It happened!” Hunk said shrilly.

 

“Oh god. I hit someone,” Lance said. He unbuckled his seatbelt with trembling fingers and opened the door. He peered around the front of his car. There was a hot guy on the ground that he now had even less of a chance with than he normally would have. Because he hit him with his car. Nice job, dumbass. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” the dude looked up at him from the ground and interestingly went bright red. Lance swallowed hard. The man was just his type. Built like a brick house and if the scar was anything to go by, he likely had an interesting history. He only then saw the dog tags hanging around the man's neck. Oh dear god, he'd hit a veteran.

 

“Is heaven missing an angel?” the man said dazedly.

 

“Um, did you by any chance hit your head?” Lance felt his own cheeks heat up. There was no way that this hot - and he was like, super hot, holy shit thank you sweet baby Jesus - guy was hitting on him after what had just happened.

 

“No?”

 

Lance crouched down and leaned closer. Damn, the man even smelled good. True to his word though, there wasn't even a bump. “Are you sure?”

 

“Are you for real?” the man asked. “Someone like you can't be real.”

 

“I'm the one who should be saying that,” Lance muttered. He extended his hand. “Here, let me help you up. It's the least I can do.”

 

“Sure, but I'm going to need your other hand.” The man smiled and waved his gloved hand apologetically. “This is a prosthetic.”

 

Oh god, he'd not only hit a veteran but a disabled veteran! Forget Hunk. He wouldn't let himself live this down either. “I'm so sorry!”

 

“It's fine, really,” he said as Lance hauled him to his feet.

 

He was a good few inches taller than him, which forced Lance to look up at him. The man met his gaze and smiled. Lance took a deep breath. He was going to go for it. “I'm Lance,” he gave his most dashing smile “And what can I call you other than beautiful?”

 

The man lit up with probably the cutest smile that Lance had ever seen in his life. “Shiro. Lance, would you-”

 

Distantly, he heard a car door slam. “I'm so sorry for my friend,” Hunk came around the corner of the car.

 

Shiro smiled and shook his head. “It's okay. I'm not hurt and I know he didn't mean to hit me. In fact, Lance, would you like to go out for coffee some time?”

 

“Um yes!” Lance shouted. “I mean yes, yes, I would like to go out with you. Could I have your number?”

 

Hunk just gestured at him and Shiro with a wild, confused look on his face. Lance could sympathize. He had no idea how the fuck this had happened either.

 

Shiro smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Only if I can have yours.”

 

Lance felt his heart skip a beat. “S-sure.”

 

He quickly entered his number into the phone and texted himself so that he would also have Shiro's number. He handed it back to Shiro with fingers that were now trembling for an entirely different reason.

 

“Text me,” Shiro said.

 

“Oh believe me,” Lance said. “There's no way I won't.”

 

Shiro shoved his phone back in his pocket and waved at them before heading off.

 

“And that, Hunk,” Lance said with a smirk as he led him up to the TacoTime entrance. “Is how you get a date.”

 

“That is not in the least how you get a date!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about prosthetics.


End file.
